


The moon and the cats

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Ianto, a full moon night... And the cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moon and the cats

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La luna y los gatos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720693) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> I sincerely apologize for my humble english.

Ianto woke up in his bed and reached out with a sigh, hoping to find Jack there. But the bed was empty and that made him to wake up definitelly. The sheets on which the Captain had rested were still warm. Ianto put his cheek against the soft, warm fabric for a moment and breathed in the scent that his lover had left there. It was something that never ceased to marvel the young man. After a moment, he got up, pulled on his shorts and a shirt and left the room. It was a bit after four o’clock, but Jack barely needed to sleep and Ianto had become used to waking up alone. He thought the Captain would be watching the city up to a particularly high building, lost in his own thoughts. So he was surprised to find him sitting at the kitchen table and looking out by the large window over the sink of his apartment.

—Jack... —he said quietly, stifling a yawn—. What are you doing? It's only ten past four... 

The Captain turned around and looked at him. The room was dim, but the street light coming through the window was more than enough. Unlike other nights, Jack seemed at peace with the world and that made Ianto happy. No Rift activity, no aliens, no threats ... No heroes saving the world. Only two people who loved each other.

—I wasn’t sleepy and I didn’t want to wake you up.

Jack's blue eyes shone serene over a dazzling smile. Ianto walked the four steps that separated them and sat on the knees of his lover, passing an arm around his shoulders and resting the chin on his forehead. The fact that Jack was naked was not surprising, but made him smile.

—What's out there that seems so interesting? —Ianto asked, glancing out the window. From that place he could only see some roofs.

—Cats —Jack said.

—Cats —Ianto repeated.

—There's a full moon and the cats are in heat.

Full Moon. That explained the beautiful white light that filled the kitchen.

—I see. Cats in heat.

Jack shook his arms around Ianto's waist.

—They’re having a real orgy out there. It's better than many TV channels.

Ianto nodded.

—No doubt. Want some coffee? My boss says I do magic with coffee…

Jack looked away from the window to center his eyes on the young Welshman. His clear eyes swept his face as if they were caressing it and ended up landing on the lips of the other man.

—It's early for a coffee. I prefer a kiss —Jack whispered to Ianto's lips.

Ianto smiled, touched, and they kissed. The kiss was long, deep, unhurried. Unlike other times, in that quiet moment at midnight there was no greed, no urgency, just the pure pleasure of kissing. After a pretty long time, her lips parted, but both remained with their heads resting on the other, Ianto’s arms around Jack's neck while stroking the short hair of his neck, Captain’s arms grasping the younger’s waist. Their noses were touching.

—Your kisses compete with your coffee. Does your boss know it?

—To hell with my boss —Ianto said with half a smile and depositing little kisses on the cheeks and neck of Jack.

The Captain laughed but let Ianto continue kissing her neck and shoulder.

—Why do you say that? Doesn’t he treat you right?

The young Welshman pulled back and stood, still sitting on the lap of his Captain. Under the stream of moonlight that entered through the window, the two men shone lightly with a silver glow that made their eyes look even bluer. Jack rejoiced in the carefree beauty of his lover.

—Well, he makes me work like a slave, cleaning all the junk that he and his team are leaving throughout Cardiff and its surrounding, and sorting and archiving much of that crap, but I suppose he’s not a bad guy at the far end. I think he treats me well.

Jack slid one hand under the shirt of Ianto, making soft drawings on his skin with the tips of his fingers.

—He’d better do it.

—Why? Are you going to face him? Because of me? —Ianto asked, playful, resuming its line of kisses down to the chest of the Captain.

—Perhaps —Jack said with a deep voice.

Ianto stood up again, put his hands on the shoulders of his lover and looked at him seriously. He was surprised to see in Jack’s face that severity that it adopted when he became Captain Harkness-Hero-Intergalactic-Time Traveler who saved the world from external threats and, sometimes, from the world itself. Despite the playing, Jack was not lying. Jack was telling that he who would fight anyone for him, for his love. Even himself. Ianto felt a stream of emotion and love that ran through his whole body, went up his throat and almost filled his eyes with tears. The world’s most outstanding man loved him and him alone. Jack had all the time in the world, that was true, and was destined to live things they could not even imagine now, but the present was his. The present belonged only to Ianto Jones.

—Well, tonight my boss doesn’t exist. Neither he nor the bloody Torchwood. Only you and I exist —the younger said, caressing the cheek of his Captain with a moved smile.

Jack smiled, dazzling the room.

—And the cats.

Ianto laughed.

—And the cats, that’s true... Let's show these cats how it has to be done —he said standing up and pulling Jack’s hand.

—Really?

—I've never been more serious. You’ve rejected my coffee, but I0m not going to allow you to refuse my bed. Also, it won’t be a great effort: there are a few steps and you're already naked.

Jack stood up and let himself be led by Ianto to the room, grabbing his hand as a toddler.

—As if that surprised you...

—I'm not surprised at all —Ianto said standing beside the bed, taking Jack's face in his hands and kissing him tenderly—. In fact... I love it.

Jack chuckled.

—Only one thing...

—Mm? —Ianto asked with his lips on the skin of his Captain.

—Do you think the cats will have a good look from here?

With a false gesture of anger, Ianto caught Jack in a hug and sat down on the bed, dragging his lover over him. They laughed without breaking the hug.

—Oh, my God, Jack... —Ianto managed to say Ianto among laughs and kisses—. Shut up!


End file.
